The Queen of Hearts
by dommni
Summary: A new person appears in Neverland, she may be linked to the missing Queen of Hearts in Wonderland PG13 for later
1. A stranger in the woods

The White Knight called after her across Wonderland, his love was gone. But he didn't love her, he just needed to. He knew all to well that she had no feelings for him, either. She was queen, though without a husband, when married, all power of Wonderland would come to him, exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Kcab emoc!" he shouted across the distance of the vast checkerboard off of her balcony in the back of her wonderful castle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Neverland, the place parallel to Wonderland, a pale blonde searched the woods. She kicked around in the fallen leaves of the enchanted forest. With knee high, soft brown leather, stylish boots, she crunched in the leaves. Her green, one sleeved dress fit so nicely, not that there was anything wrong with nicer things- but this was different. With this difference she fitted in nicely with the other characters in Neverland. She continued to crunch around, peering down in the leaves, still enjoying the high cut skirt and huge boots.  
  
"Jonathan!" she not quite said, nor yelled either still absorbed in what may lie in the leaves.  
"Jonathan! You naughty boy! You need to come here! Jonathan! Oh Jon-" she stopped as she bent down among the leaves. From the depths, she lifted a fancily braided strap, it belonged to a whip. She stepped lightly as she followed the line a little way to find the end. Not exactly what she was looking for but it helped.  
  
"Jonathan!" she cried again. Finally, from behind her she heard a whoosh and a faint crunch. The Jonathan she searched for along with her whip would have made a far louder sound that what she heard. Without lifting her golden head up, her sparkling blue eyes flicked up. She whipped around to see a boy standing there.  
  
The boy was Peter Pan. One of the most memorable characters from Neverland stood before her, but she didn't know that. Abandoning her whip, she made to run past him, maybe he wouldn't follow. But with under estimated strength, her snatched her by the wrist and flung her back in front of him. With lighted blue eyes he smiled at the stranger and said,  
  
"Who's Jonathan?" not letting go and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Jonathan!" she screamed louder and frantically.  
  
"Better yet, who are you?" he asked taking a step towards her smiling.  
  
She just looked at him, finally, eyes widened and she smiled. A deafening roar issued from behind him and he blew over next to her and she took advantage of his loosened grip. Shielding his face with a strong arm she ran and picked up the whip and jumped to land on a HUGE crocodile. It was the one that Hook himself was eaten by and feared. Apparently, this was her "Jonathan". She rode behind his head which was at least seven feet long. Whip trailing behind her, she unknowingly left a started Peter Pan in the forest as she trudged off through the forest in Jonathan the Crocodile. 


	2. memory

Sitting in what she didn't know was the black castle; the stranger in the woods was perched on a wet rock amongst some fish.  
  
"Jonathan, honey, I know you aren't very hungry, but I haven't seen you in so long, I want to feed you! It's so cute when you eat. Here." She said happily as she tossed a fish into his huge jaws. She made the colossal, ticking crocodile sound like a little fuzzy puppy.  
  
"I've missed you so much. I really hope you've been getting along ok here in Neverland. I just had to let you go. But I'm so happy to see you again!" she continued as she leapt from the rock daringly onto the neck of the huge croc. Hugging him like a beloved baby, she stopped and looked up fearfully as she heard a rock fall down the dark boulders somewhere inside the cave. It plopped into the water, and Jonathan reacted in the same way.  
  
"What do you say we go for a swim, huh Jonathan?" she asked looking through the darkness. Jonathan grunted approval and she jumped on the original rock snatching up her fine whip, and leaping back onto her beloved crocodile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Still very curious, Peter Pan had followed the girl to the Black Castle and watched she as she tamed the wild croc that he had fed Hook to not very long ago. He had been watching her in the castle and accidentally knocked over a rock and then the crocodile and the girl had fled.  
  
For quite a while Peter had had a thing for kids. Younger kids too. Flying in and watching them in their rooms at night. Now this person had appeared in Neverland.how old she was, he didn't care. But truthfully, Peter Pan wasn't an eight year old angel who never wanted to grow up. He was a 15 year old guy who stayed young for obvious dude reasons.  
  
She reminded him of a movie star, innocent and mysterious- just how he liked them. She was cute, and maybe reminded him of Tink, at least her hair style did. And her clothes, they were like designer's rags, or fashionable cameo. But anyway, he hadn't gotten her name, and that's what he wanted to know.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Like a bucking bronco, she rode her crocodile through the water, but not touching it herself. The great whip whistled trailing far behind her, unused. Her other hand held tightly to a leather strap leading to his huge teeth and strong jaw for support, she was standing behind his head. He slid in and out of the water, the girl never touching it, effortlessly holding her until-  
  
"Hey!" shouted Peter shortly as the swooped down from above in front of her.  
  
"Wa!" she screamed as she began to lose her perfect balance. She didn't recognize him as the boy in the woods from early that morning, but she was startled by his flying entrance. Losing all composure, she fell off the croc's neck a long way into the water. Jonathan didn't even notice the missing weight.  
  
Peter swooped down to the water's thrashing surface, surprised at her reaction. He searched blankly for just a moment until she surfaced, gasping. She yelped again as he found her and lifted her out the water, still flying. She made to swing her mighty(fancy) whip, but it was so long that it still trailed in below the water and she wasn't strong enough to bring it out to be useful. So,  
  
"Jonathan!!" she screamed, not only worried for herself, but also where her crocodile had gotten off to.  
  
"Oh no, your not pulling that guy on me again!" Pan said and he rose high above the water and stopped, the girl still in tow. She hung limply by his grasp. He shook his head and golden glittery dust fell from his hair and landed on the girl.  
  
"Think of something happy!" he yelled at her as she kicked trying to set herself free.  
  
"Ok!" she shouted sarcastically, but he let go and she floated perfectly, she seemed practiced but very surprised that she was floating, so much that she fell out of the air. Something must have made her happy, but she lost the will to fly. She tumbled back into the water almost intentionally. He dove downwards to retrieve her again. But,  
  
She came flying back out of the water, standing on the croc's open jaws. Pan leapt backwards in the air. She just began to smile, pleased with herself, but her whip came out of the water and wrapped itself around her ankle and she slid off his jaws.  
  
But before she had hit the water, Pan had flown to her rescue and was carrying her away in his arms to where she didn't know, and he loved. His tree house.  
  
Lucky he had caught her really, if he hadn't (unless Jonathan got her) she would of drown. When the whip caught her, she was read to fall into the water, but she wasn't ready to hit her head on one of Jonathan's teeth. It had knocked her unconscious.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He flew up into his tree house happy to see that the lost boys were out, but then with a bolt of sadness he remembered they were gone.{ authors note: if you didn't see the recent re-make with Jeremy Sumpter then you don't know that the lost boys go to live and grow up with Wendy, one with Wendy's aunt and Pan is left alone} He shook off the feeling as he laid the unconscious girl on his leafy bed. For a moment he just stood by her side and looked at her. She was dirty, but again, designers style like her "rags". She had thumb sized dirt marks on her face to make herself appear dirty. Why on earth someone this pretty would intentionally wear rags and make them self dirty, he didn't know. What ever the reason, he'd find out when she awakened.  
  
Still he stood and watched her peaceful, "sleeping" state as he had watched so many before her. Finally he realized that she wouldn't do anything until he got busy with something, so he walked away from the bedside in search of something to do. After giving up on pulling moss off the walls and stray leaves off the floor, he soared out the remaining entrance, up high in the trunk of the tree. It was high enough that only a person who could fly could access it. He had blocked off the entrances the lost boys had once used, he couldn't fit into them anyway.  
  
Still wet with ocean water, she stirred in her sleep and awoke, jerking up out of the bed to sitting up. With an instant moan, she squinted her eyes and lightly fingered the back of her head. She tried to remember what had happened. She didn't know why she was wet..she didn't know how she got there..she didn't know where she was.. At this moment she opened her eyes fully still holding her head. She blinked around the room and gasped.  
  
"Beautiful.." She said as she smiled, still in pain panning around the tree house again. She still didn't have anything coming back to her memory, but it didn't really matter, where ever she was, it was wonderful. She looked at one of the natural tree walls to see it covered in green tree leaves. Then something sparked in her mind. A boy, dressed in green leaves, he flew, and she remembered her horror. Then she remembered her protection. She took her hand off her head and placed it on the bed and searched the floor, not remembering where she got the whip, only that she needed it. She spotted it draped on a chair far from the bed. She slipped of the bed to crunchy leaves and crept over to the chair and snatched up her whip quickly.  
  
She turned on her heel, slightly hunched over instinctively, not knowing where the flying boy was or who's home she could possibly be in. She didn't want to leave the charming place, but she looked around for a door, but found none. She was still a little woozy and she wondered if her mind had been playing tricks on her. So she decided to inch along the walls, groping for a door handle instead.  
  
After going around almost in a full lap, she heard a rustle from above and gasped in both surprise and pain as she jerked her head up to see what it had been. A few leaves fell upon her, and she had found her exit. She was to excited to notice that a small, golden fairy had caused the commotion. The fairy saw her and looked at her excitedly. Making no sound the fairy followed her as she walked to a particularly ragged with vines part of the tree house. She eyed the wall up and down and took a grip with one hand and slipping the whip under the skirt part of her rags. She began to climb upwards.  
  
The fairy still trailed her until she sensed someone coming. The golden fairy flittered upward and the climbing girl finally noticed her.  
  
" Woah," she began, whispering quietly " your so pretty." she continued as she blinked at the fairy who failed to notice her as she looked up towards the entrance. What she was looking at finally came to be noticed. Peter Pan stuck his head down into the tree house, still floating, and said,  
  
"Hello Tink!" happily as the fairy kept her eyes on Pan and pointed at the climbing girl. The girl turned her head to see Peter's face level with hers.  
  
"YOU!" she gasped letting lose of the vines. Reflexes coming more normal to her now she grabbed for her whip and cracked it at the right moment. It wrapped around one of the highest vines and with a jerk she stopped falling. Just in time for the stranger to fly up next to her, dangling oddly with her feet now on the handle of her whip.  
  
"Good catch, and yes it's me," he stated as he shook his golden head to get the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she twisted slightly on the whip, as if trying to back away from him.  
  
"Why, I'm Peter Pan!" he said, briefly putting his fists on his hips and then quickly snatching the girl and carrying her out of the tree.  
  
"And who are you, not to know of me, Peter Pan?" he asked looking at her, a little put out that she looked blankly at him, unaware of Pan and his reputation.  
  
She began to open her mouth to state her name when she realized she didn't remember it. She gasped slightly not knowing what to do; you've lost everything if you've even managed to lose your own name. She surreptitiously glanced down below where he was flying and she saw that they had just flown over a huge, rotting log in the forest.  
  
"My name is Logan." She stated faking sureness.  
  
Tink raised an eyebrow, she knew that Logan wasn't really her name, but she held back knowing what happened to her last time she got in the way of Peter and a girl. 


End file.
